


sleepy appetite

by silversilky



Category: After Hours (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content, Teasing, kei is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Emi took a deep breath and thought about all the reasons why she loved her girlfriend very much.





	sleepy appetite

"I'm gonna do it!" Emi bellowed from the doorway, holding a record in both hands.

  
From the bed, she saw blankets part to reveal the slightest bit of her girlfriend. Only Kei's eyes were visible in the blob of sheets and comforters, and those eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wouldn't dare."

  
"You wanna bet?" she said, raising the record and readying her knee as if she were about to snap the damn thing in half. This was her last and greatest hope of getting Kei out of bed before noon. If she could just convince her girlfriend that her prized, limited edition 12'' was truly in danger.

  
A low groan emanated from the bed. "Emiiiiiiii. Lemme sleeeeeeep."

  
Emi shook her head, pointing at a calendar hanging on the wall. "Kei, we have a meeting with the guy from the lighting supply company at 12:30!"

  
"So?"

  
"So it's 11:45!" she said, stomping her foot on the apartment's floor as punctuation. Whoops, fuck, the neighbors were probably mad now.

  
"I've still got 45 minutes to snooze. Got it." An exaggerated snoring sound.

  
Emi took a deep breath and thought about all the reasons why she loved her girlfriend very much. Then she prepared herself, let out a yell, and began to swing the record down towards her knee.

  
It happened in an instant- blankets flung aside, record pulled out of her hands and tossed onto the couch, and then an arm was around her back and she was being hurled onto the bed. Kei was like a human battery, always containing potential energy within until the time came to unleash it, and she could move very fast when it mattered.

  
She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she realized what sort of position she had been tossed into. Her back sank into the soft bed, and the older woman straddled her, keeping her in place with her legs as a smirk played on her lips. "Yo, Emi, you sure you should still be in bed? We have a meeting with a guy, you know."

  
Emi wiggled around fruitlessly, glaring daggers at Kei, which seemed to feed her smirk. "Kei, we really don't have time for this!"

  
Kei moved down, grabbing Emi's wrists to pull her arms above her head and pin her fully to the bed. "Hmm, really?" she said in a singsong voice, lips barely an inch away from hers. "Because I think I've got all the time in the world to spend with my lovely girlfriend."

  
Emi squeaked as Kei's hands wandered down her arms and to her sides, brushing her breasts through her nightgown. "Are you really sure we have to get up? Really, truly, absolutely sure?" Kei leaned even closer, her husky voice barely above a whisper now. "You've gotta let me know now. If not..." Warm lips on her cold neck, and Emi's entire body froze completely still. "I'd just _love_ to fuck my girl 'till she's screaming my name."

  
This would be the biggest challenge Emi had ever faced in her life.

  
But she had to! Like Hercules slaying the Nemean Lion, or King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard releasing five studio albums in a year, this would be a heroic feat that only she could accomplish. No matter how warm the bed was! No matter how _unfathomably horny_ she was right now! Emi would never, ever back down from a challenge.

  
"Kei... we gotta..." Her voice cut out as Kei's hot breath made contact with her neck, but she perservered. "...we really gotta get up."

  
"Oh, really? Gotcha." And then the warmth was gone, and Kei was standing up and moving to the wardrobe to get changed.

  
Emi felt a sadness deeper than any felt by any human that had ever lived, ever. She added feebly, "But, uh... we can maybe get back to that other thing. Later. After the meeting and stuff."

  
Kei looked back at her and winked, the smirk returning with a passion. No doubt Kei was internally congratulating herself on a job well done, when it came to the state she had put Emi in. God, it was difficult sometimes, dating such a top. But she loved her anyway.

  
Emi sat up, doing her best to shake the gay thoughts from her head. She gave Kei a lopsided smile as a thought occurred to her. "Hey, how did you even stay on schedule before me?"

  
"Oh, I used to have an alarm clock," Kei said offhandedly as she threw on a black jacket and ruffled her undercut. "I tossed it out a while back though."

  
Emi tilted her head, confused. "Why'd you get rid of it?"

  
Kei looked at her and smiled- not a smirk this time, a warm and honest smile. "Why would I ever need one when I've got you?"

  
_Oh, I can't not fuck her,_ Emi thought and lunged out of bed to tackle her girlfriend.


End file.
